Mei
by miss titcha
Summary: Un réveillon trop arrosé, des conséquences qu'on préfèrerai oublier. Tom c'est mit dans le pétrin...mais peutêtre pas autant qu'il ne l'imaginait. Encore un résumé pas génial mais bon, que ça ne vous empêche pas de venir jeter un oeil!
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Miss titcha

**Titre** : Mei (vous allez voire, c'est d'un original -.-)

**Disclaimer** : Les TH sont pas à moi, ni David Jost et Saki, nan nan. U.U Par contre le reste de l'équipe sort de mon imagination.

**Note** : désolé les gens, pas de Twincest pour cette fois mais un couple je l'espère moins prévisible. Enjoy !!

**Note2**: avant qu'on me dise que Mei ça fait pas allemand, sa mère est Japonaise, ok? (Ca c'est fait)

**Note3**: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! Le week end prochain je vais les voire en conceeeeeeert!!!

**Chapitre 1**

**OoOoO_ 22 Janvier 2008, Hambourg_ OoOoO**

-- Lâche moi Georg !!

-- Mai-

-- Laisse moi partir !!

La jeune fille se dégagea violement et parti en courant.

-- Attends, s'écria le bassiste en la suivant, Mei, reviens !

-- NON !!

Et elle claqua la porte.

-- Mais qu'est ce qu'y lui prends ?

-- Georg ?!

Bill le rejoignit, l'air inquiet et interrogea son aîné du regard.

-- Pff, soupira l'intéressé, je sais pas quelle mouche l'à piquée. Tout allait bien ce matin et d'un coup elle…

Le jeune homme soupira a nouveau et avant que le silence ne s'installe trop, il invita le brun a retrouver les autres membres du groupe.

**OoOoO**

Tom ne se sentait pas très bien. Un mauvais pressentiment qui le travaillait depuis quelques minutes…Depuis qu'il était tombé sur ce test de grossesse en fait…

Pas de panique, deux barre ça voulait pas FORCEMENT dire qu'on attendais un bébé, si ? Et puis d'abord, c'était pour les filles ces trucs ! La seule fille qui avait fréquenté la salle de bain ces derniers jours c'était la cousine de Georg…

La fille dans les bras de laquelle il s'était réveillé –involontairement hein !!- quelques semaines plus tôt…

-- TOOOOM !!! Tu fous quoi ?!!!

-- C'est bon je sors Bill.

Il laissa la salle de bain à son frère et alla se vautrer dans le canapé. Il avait juste oublié un petit détail…

-- Beuh…C'est quoi ça, s'étonna Gustav assis à côté de lui.

-- Hein ?

-- Ca là, c'que t'as dans la main.

--R-rien !! s'empressa-t-il de répondre en courant jeter le bâtonnet de plastique.

-- Oh faite, repris Gus, Mei est parti y a à peine dix minutes.

-- Ah…Ah bon ?

-- Ouais Georg m'a dit qu'elle était furax.

-- Ah…

-- Fin bon voilà. Ca va faire un vide, j'avais pris l'habitude de la voire ici moi.

-- Hum.

-- Je sais même pas si elle va continuer a bosser pour Universal. Bof je pense quand même…

Laissant le batteur à son monologue, le dreadé essaya d'assimiler les dernières informations que son cerveau venait de recevoir. « Elle était furax ».

Il dégluti difficilement et ne participa qu'à peine aux conversations de ses trois amis durant la journée. Et si tout le monde s'en rendit compte, personne ne fit de remarque.

**OoOoO** _**Mai 2008, Hambourg**_ **OoOoO**

-- GEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORG, hurla Gustav dans le couloir, TELEPHONE !!!

-- Ca va pas de hurler comme ça, bougonna le bassiste, ta vu l'heure qu'il est ?!

-- Tiens, c'est pour toi, rétorqua le blond sans porter attention à son humeur.

-- Tss…Allo ?

/Monsieur Listing ?/

-- Oui c'est moi.

/Ici l'hôpital d'Hambourg. Vous êtes bien de la famille de Mademoiselle Mei Listing ? (ndla : non non c'est un homonyme -.-)

-- Je suis son cousin oui mais…

/ Vous pourriez venir à l'hôpital rapidement ?

-- Heu…O-oui mais…

/ D'accords, demandez le Docteur Weiss.

-- D'acc-…J'y crois pas y ont raccrochés !!

-- Alors c'était quoi, demanda le batteur resté dans les parages.

-- Mei…

--…Mais encore ?

-- Il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital ; tout de suite, ordonna-t-il en faisant volte face.

-- Hein ?

-- Aller, magne !!

-- Et les jumeaux ?

-- Le temps qu'ils se réveillent on sera rentrés. Enfin j'espère, rajouta Georg pour lui-même.

OoOoO _**Deux ans et demi plus tard (janvier 2011 quoi), devant un grand hôtel**_ OoOoO

-- Mais puisque je vous dis que je suis de sa FAMILLE !

-- Et moi je vous dis que vous ne pouvez pas rentrer dans cet hôtel mademoiselle.

-- Non mais c'est quand même fort ça ! Il vous faut quoi pour comprendre ?!

-- S'il vous plaît mademoiselle.

-- Georg !!! GEOOORG !!

-- Mademoiselle.

La brune s'égosillait toujours et le garde du corps cherchait vainement de l'aide auprès de ses collègues. Malheureusement elle ne vint pas de là mais d'un jeune homme qui le dépassait de dix bons centimètres…

-- Mei ? C'est toi ?

-- Ah, s'empourpra le body-guard, vous la connaissez Monsieur Kaulitz ?

-- Evidement que j'la connaîs, soupira Bill.

-- Ah, heu…Excusez moi mademoiselle.

-- Ca va, pouffa Mei, c'est pas grave. J'peux y aller ?

-- O-oui oui bien sur !

-- Alors Mei, reprit Bill alors qu'ils prenaient l'ascenseur, tu reviens au bercail ?

-- Il semblerait. Je pensais vraiment pas qu'Universal me réengagerai après ces deux ans !

-- C'est pas comme si t'étais partie en vacances non plus.

-- Pas vraiment non…

-- Oh, excuse moi ! Je…

-- Bill ! C'est rien, ça me dérange pas.

-- Ouais m'enfin…

-- C'est pas grave j'te dit.

-- Et sinon, t'es toujours au même poste ? demanda le brun pour revenir au sujet.

-- Hum. Vous allez encore devoir me supporter les gars !

-- Attends, tu sais que depuis que tu t'occupes plus de nos planning, c'est une catastrophe !!

-- Tant que ça, sourit la jeune fille.

-- On a pas une journée de libre, sauf les dimanche et puis quelques jours dans la semaine des fois, et on doit se lever avant 10h !!

-- Pauvre chéri ! C'est Cruela qui fait ça ?!

-- Moque toi !!

Avant que Mei n'ai pu répliquer, son cousin apparu dans le couloir, traînant des pieds sur la moquette moelleuse de l'hôtel.

-- Toi, t'as encore pris une cuite hier, feignit-elle de gronder.

-- Fout moi la paix, bougonna Georg avant de se rendre compte (quelques pas plus loin) de l'identité de son interlocutrice, Mei !!

Les cousin-cousines s'étreignirent pendant cinq bonnes minutes, prenant des nouvelles et furent rapidement rejoint par les deux derniers membres du groupe alertés par le bruit.

Gustav sourit chaleureusement à la demoiselle mais Tom n'osa qu'un léger demi sourire, plus gêné qu'autre chose…

Plus tard, Bill vint le retrouver dans sa chambre (ndla : nan nan bande de perverses, c'est pas c'que vous croyez !!)

-- Tom ?

-- Chuis là frangin, répondit une petite voix depuis la salle de bain.

Le chanteur entra dans la pièce lumineuse et croisa le regard de son jumeau à travers le miroir.

-- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, demanda-t-il.

-- …Tu…tu crois qu'elle le sait ?

-- Oh Tomi…

Une larme dévala la joue du châtain tandis que son frère le prenait dans ses bras et le berçait. Ils ne parlèrent pas mais Tom finit par se calmer après un bisou et un énorme sourire encourageant.

OoOoO

alors, verdict? Le chapitre 2 arrivera peut-être dès demain D


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **Bon, j'ai eu qu'une review pour le moment mais bon, je met la suite que même. Merchi atina!!

**Note2**: Vu que le week end je suis à Montpellier (BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILL!!! ç) je pourais pas poster. Va faloir patienter un peu... Rolala je suis trop pressée d'aller à ce concert!!!! ...hum...

**Chapitre 2 **

Mei se retourna une énième fois dans son lit et se n'était pas à cause du confort de son appartement…

Les images qu'elle avait oublié depuis plus de deux ans revenaient par flash et même le sommeil ne lui était d'aucune aide…

_--Tom arrêteuh !! Haha !! Ca chatouille arrête ! _

_-- Alors toi t'es compl…compli…complètement…Sèche ! _

_-- Hihi ! _

_-- viens par là… _

_-- Hein ?Non Tom ! _

_-- Mais si aller, soit gentille… _

_-- Non lâche moi !! Non, NON !! _

_-- Hum… ! Arrête de gigotter !! _

_-- Tom j't'en priiiis ! Aaaah ! _

Tom fit un bond dans son lit et se redressa en haletant. Encore ce cauchemar qui revenait. Il avait cru en être débarrassé mais le retour de Mei avait fait ressurgir un passé honteux qu'il tentait désespérément d'oublier.

Il zigzaga jusqu'au lavabo, se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage et leva les yeux sur son reflet. Mais les supplication et les pleures de la brune bourdonnaient toujours à ses oreilles.

Il secoua rageusement la tête et commença à tourner en rond dans la salle d'eau.

Le peur lui nouait le ventre depuis qu'il l'avait revue ; et si elle s'en souvenait, et si elle lui en voulait…Bien sûre qu'elle devait lui en vouloir !! Enfin il l'avait…il…il l'avait…

-- Violée…

Il se précipita dans le couloir, ralenti devant la porte juste en face de sa chambre et frappa trois coups.

-- Qwa… ?

-- Bill c'est moi…Je…J'peux entrer ?

Un bruit de tissus qui étouffe un grognement : c'est ok.

-- Qu'est c'qu'y a Tom, marmonna le brun a moitié endormi alors que l'intéressé refermer la porte.

Et puis il vit les larmes…

-- Aller vient là. Faut pas t'en faire Tomi, tout ira bien.

-- J'me sens…minable…Tellement…

-- Shhht.

Le guitariste se blottit dans les bras de son frère et ils finirent par s'endormir ainsi enlacés.

A quelques kilomètres de là, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année sombrait elle aussi dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain, alors qu'il quittaient le luxueux hôtel hambourgeois, Mei vint retrouver les garçons avec son attirail de bloc notes et autres agendas, le sourire aux lèvres pour son véritable retour dans le staff.

Après une concertation rapide avec David, elle se vit assaillit par trois des musiciens qui tenaient à la faire monter avec eux dans la voiture et finit par craquer. Elle se retrouva donc coincée entre son cousin et Bill qui enchaînaient questions sur questions sous l'œil amusé de Gustav. Elle fit bien sur semblant de ne pas remarquer la mine de Tom et le voyage jusqu'au plateau télé se passa plutôt bien pour tout le monde.

L'émission ne commençait que dans une heure mais même les directs étaient préparés à la réplique de nos jours…

Juste avant le début, la jeune fille s'éclipsa, refusant catégoriquement de dire où elle allait, et les garçons ne purent la revoir qu'à la fin de l'enregistrement. Elle leur sourit comme si de rien n'était en ignorant leurs questions muettes et commença a présenter la suite du programme.

Les jumeaux se rappelaient encore du jour où elle était arrivée dans l'équipe. C'était le surlendemain de leur 18ans et elle ne venait à l'origine que pour un stage de quelques semaines. Mais à peine trois jours après qu'elle soit partie, les quatre s'étaient mis à la réclamée et leurs producteurs s'était débrouillés pour lui faire signer un contrat.

Malheureusement, moins d'un an plus tard elle partait sans explication. La dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vue, c'était au début du mois, alors qu'elle sortait tout juste de son coma…

OoOoO

De retour au studio qui leur servait d'appartement, le soir de l'émission, les Tokio Hotel kidnappèrent à moitié leur programmatrice avant que quelqu'un ne l'embarque pour un quelconque travail et s'enfermèrent dans le salon.

-- Ce soir, c'est veillée, clama Georg en posant un paque de bière sur la table basse.

-- Charmant, soupira sa cousine.

-- Depuis que t'es sortie de l'hosto on c'est à peine vu !!

-- Oh c'est pas pour la veillée que j'dit ça. Je pense à l'état dans lequel vous serez quand vous aurez torcher tout ça.

A peine une heure après, les cinq jeunes étaient tous morts de rires et continuaient à parler de tout et de rien. Même Tom parlait presque sereinement alors qu'il avait passé la journée à éviter Mei. Ou alors c'était l'alcool…

Enfin, avant d'en arriver à chercher lequel arrivait à mieux imiter les poses stupides de la journaliste de ce matin, ils avaient quand même réussit à avoir une conversation…censée dirons nous, enfin…

-- Mais dit moi cousine, t'as fait comment pour te faire réengager dans la très selec' Tokio Hotel Team ?

-- T'as rien compris mon pauvre Georg, rie le batteur, elle a fait du charme à nos pro.

-- On ne peut rien te cacher à toi, pouffa la brune.

-- Ouais, chuis cro fort !!

-- N'empêche, les interrompit Bill, si 'y en a une qui est forte ici, c'est bien Mei. J'vous signal quand même qu'on arrête pas de lui poser des questions et qu'elle a réussit a toutes les évitées !

-- Et oui les gars, souri l'intéressée, va falloir avouer votre infériorité !

-- On peut aussi te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu daignes répondre, proposa son cousin.

-- Nan, pas envie.

-- Ou alors tu peux tout nous dire tout simplement…

-- Hum…

-- Aller s'te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiit, supplièrent en même temps les trois garçons. (ndla : qui a demandé c'que faisait tom ? -.-)

-- Pff, ya rien à raconter.

-- Non, vraiment rien, s'écria le chanteur.

-- On t'avait juste perdu de vue pendant quatre mois avant de te retrouver à l'hosto, renchéris le batteur.

-- …

-- Attention, enchaîna Georg en brandissant la lampe qui trônait près du canapé, nous avons les moyens de vous faire parler mademoiselle !

-- J'vois ça, rigola-t-elle…Bon d'accord, finit-elle par céder, mais je vous préviens ça va être chiant.

-- On s'en fou !

-- Bon…Heu…

-- Tu pourrais p't'être commencer par nous dire pourquoi t'es partie sans explications, suggéra le bassiste.

-- …Nan…Disons qu'il…fallait que je parte. J'ai changé d'appartement pour m'installer dans un petit blède pas loin d'ici et j'ai fait quelques petits boulot comme secrétaire. Ca n'a pas été… les plus beaux mois de ma vie…Ma grossesse se…Heu…vous saviez que j'étais enceinte ?

-- Pas vraiment non, répondit Bill qui tombait de haut.

Il lança un regard en biais à Tom qui pâlissait à vue d'œil et soupira : Il avait oublier de lui parler de ça cet abruti…finalement Mei avait raison, c'était pas bon l'alcool.

-- Ben…C'est que, marmonna Georg.

-- Attends t'étais au courant, s'étonna le brun.

-- Heu…C'est ma cousine aussi, plaida l'autre.

-- Gus ?

-- J'étais avec lui à l'hôpital…Mais je pensais pas que ça vous-

-- Evidement, cracha le plus jeune.

-- les gars !! Eh, on se calme. C'est pas grave. Bill ils t'on sûrement rien dit parce que…Enfin j'ai fait une fausse couche. Le…Le problème est réglé.

L'ambiance frisait le froid polaire et aucun des quatre musiciens n'osait regarder la jeune fille.

Se maudissant intérieurement, Tom se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal…

-- Bref, reprit la jeune femme, j'ai eu quelques problèmes et quand je suis arrivé sur la fin on m'a faite internée à l'hôpital et…Et la suite vous la connaissez, coma et tout le bordel. Mais bon, j'ai pas trop à me plaindre, je m'en sort plutôt pas mal…Les médecins avaient peur que je sois amnésique mais j'ai juste quelques petits trous de mémoires. C'est revenu assez vite.

Le guitariste avait relevé la tête avec espoir mais la rebaissa bien vite. Quel salop il faisait !

-- Il me manque juste un peu, conclu-t-elle en passant distraitement une main sur son ventre.

Le silence s'installa et un sentiment de malaise planait au dessus d'eux. Se fut Gustav qui brisa le silence pour lancer d'une voix enjouée :

-- Bah, tu viens d'en retrouver quatre de gamins, et pas les moindres. Tu vas avoir de quoi materner ma ptite !

-- Petit toi-même, s'insurgea la programmatrice en retrouvant vite son sourire, j'te signal quand même que c'est moi la plus vieille ici !

-- Je parlais de ta taille…

-- Je fais jamais qu'un centimètre de moins que toi…

-- Ca suffit, sourit le blond malicieusement.

-- Mouais…

-- Attendez une seconde là, s'emporta Bill en agitant ses mains (ndla : nan Bill, tu ne peux pas voler…) t'as quel age ?

-- Le tact fait toujours partie intégrante de ta personne à se que je vois, soupira-t-elle.

-- Mei…

-- 25 ! (ndla : et j'toffre un chapeau ! Un chapeau énooorme!..pardon XD) Tout rond.

-- Putain…

-- Bientôt 26 d'ailleurs, rajouta Georg, si je me trompe pas.

-- Oh ça va hein, j'ai encore trois mois !

-- C'est dure la vie ma vieille !

-- M'appelle pas comme ça, bougonna ladite « vieille »

-- Attends, continua le brun plus pour lui-même mais bon, ça veux dire que t'as…T'as…presque cinq ans de plus que nous !!! (ndla : pour rappel, on est début 2011 donc les jumeaux ont 21 ans)

-- Mais c'est qu'il sait compter le Billou, applaudi Mei.

-- J'te voyais plus jeune… (ndla : là il se dit : « Mon frère c'est tapé une fille de 5 ans son aîné !! Waw !! » lol…Non c'est pas drôle en faite)

-- Et nan ! Au faite Gégé, c'est bientôt le tien d'anniversaire non ?

-- Fin mars ; et arrête avec ce surnom !

-- Ah, on va faire la fête !!

-- Si j'me souvient bien, se moqua Gustav, la dernière fête que t'as fait avec nous t'as passé la journée d'après à décuver !

-- M'en parle pas, rien que d'y penser j'en ai mal à la tête. Oh c't'horreur ! Et puis le pire, c'est que je me rappel mais de QUE DALE !! J'aurait bien pu aller assassiner quelqu'un ou je sais pas quoi, pffft, plus rien !

-- C'était le réveillon non, demanda le bassiste.

-- Yep !

Les jumeaux se regardèrent et Bill vit pour la première fois en deux jours, une lueur de soulagement passer dans les yeux de son frère. Il n'aimait pas le voire plein de remords…

-- Alors santé, chantonna le batteur.

-- J'vais aller me chercher un coca moi, rigola la jeune femme.

-- Lâcheuse, s'offusqua son cousin.

-- Hum…disons que moi je sais ce qui vous attends demain, pas vous…

Les deux compères échangèrent un coup d'œil, haussèrent les épaules et décapsulèrent trois canettes. Finalement, Mei n'alla jamais chercher son coca…

**OoOoO _Le lendemain_ OoOoO **

-- COURIER !!!!

Une des assistantes de l'équipe entra dans la salle avec deux cartons de lettres qu'elle déposa avec un grand sourire devant le groupe. Si Gustav affichait déjà une mine réjouit à l'idée de déballer tout ça, les trois autre émergeaient leeeentement de leur sommeil. On n'avait pas idée aussi de se lever à 10h après une veillée… (ndla : mes pauvres -.-)

La femme s'apprêtait à ressortie et ce fut au tour de Mei de faire irruption avec un sourire un peu moins resplendissant.

-- Quelque chose pour moi, demanda-t-elle.

-- Rien, juste une lettre pour David mais c'est bizarre, ça viens de-

-- Fait voire !

-- Que… ?

Mais la brune lui avait déjà arraché l'enveloppe des mains. Elle lit l'entête et lança un simple : « C'est bon je m'en occupe » avant de quitter la pièce.

L'autre haussa les épaules et la suivit sous le regard un peu surprit des garçons.

-- Bon aller, lança finalement le blond, si on s'y mettait nous !

Ses amis allaient acquiescer mais une explosion de joie leur coupa la parole. Le cri s'étira sur une bonne minute, passa près de la porte et continua dans le couloir.

--…C'est ma cousine qui hurle comme ça ?

-- Veux même pas savoir, hoqueta Bill en se remettant de sa frayeur.

OoOoO

Et voilouuuu!! A dans deux semaine!! Si vous êtes sages je vous raconterais pas tout dans les notes ptdr


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** A peine remise de ma déception à cause de ce concert annulé (t'abuse Billou! T.T) je viens chercher le réconfort avec vos reviews!! lol J'espère que ça vous plaira!! Je compatie avec toutes celles ui sotn dans mon cas mais on aura d'autres aucas' hein XD Enjoy!

****

****

**Chapitre 3 **

**OoOoO _Une semaine plus tard_ OoOoO **

-- Aller les gars, magnez vous, pressa Mei en tournant autour de la table où déjeunaient les Tokio Hotel.

-- Gnompf, répondirent-ils la bouche plaine. (ndla : le gnomique est une langue très répandue chez les individus esseulés ou les troupeaux de grass'matinaux qui… –zappe sur la 6 pour regarder Kamelott-)

-- Si on est en retard à la séance de dédicace, David va m'arracher la tête et si on retarde votre sortie c'est Saki qui va s'en charger. Vous savez qu'il aime bien tout régler à la seconde.

-- Relax Mei, on a encore une heure, maugréa Georg.

-- Encore ?!! Vous savez combien de temps vous passez à la salle de bain ?!! Y'en a qu'une ici j'vous signal. Gustav si t'as fini tu y va !

-- Chef oui chef !!

-- Trop drôle, soupira-t-elle. Et vous, accélérez un peu merde !

Elle sorti de la cuisine en poussant le batteur et s'asura qu'il était bien entré dans la salle d'eau avant de sortir son téléphone. Elle appuya sur la touche raccourcit et la communication se fit automatiquement.

-- On risque d'être un poil en retard…Non non je pense que ça sera bon… Oui j'ai les papiers !...D'accords…Oui…Moi aussi.

-- C'était qui ?!!

-- Aaahh !! Bill abruti !!

-- Hey ! On traite pas Bill Kaulitz d'abruti ! Non mais!

Elle allait lancer une réplique cinglante mais se ravisa quand elle vit le sourire – tout à fait craquant – de son interlocuteur. Elle se contenta de secouer la tête en souriant à son tour et se plongea dans ses agendas. Ca n'était pas facile de trouver un moment de libre avec la promo de leur DVD live qui commençait mais ça n'était pas pour rien qu'on l'avait engagée comme programmatrice du groupe : elle avait le don de planifier LA semaine parfaite.

Au bout de 57 minutes, les quatre musiciens furent enfin prêts et se tenaient en rang d'oignon devant la jeune femme qui leur refaisait le topo de la journée.

-- …et à 18 heures vous êtes libres. Ensuite à 21 heure 15 on part dans le studio de Radio Berlin (ndla :Si si ele exsite !! Vous avez jamais vu un micro 88.8 pdt les itw de TH ? Bah c'était elle !) pour enregistrer la libre antenne. Et après, dodo !

-- Bien sûre, tu rêve là, railla Georg. Pour une fois qu'on finit pas trop tard, on va faire la fête !!

-- Vous prenez l'avion à 7h 45 demain pour Munich, se contenta de répondre la brune.

-- Je vois…

-- bon aller, Saki vous attends, houst !

-- Et toi ?

-- Je prends ma voiture, comme ça si j'ai envie de partir plus tôt je peux, huhu.

-- Pourquoi t'es pas obliger de rester tout le temps toi, s'écria Bill.

-- Parce que c'est pas mon nom qui est crié par les nénettes là-bas dehors. Zouh !!

Les garçon sortir du bâtiment, allèrent signer deux trois autographes aux demoiselles qui attendait devant la voiture et s'engouffrèrent dans la Wolswagen gris métallisée.

Ils entraperçurent Mei avant la séance mais elle demeura introuvable pendant toute la matinée. Elle ne revint que pour le repas, obligée par David et ce fut alors au tour des jumeaux de s'éclipser…

-- Ca peut plus durer Tom, attaqua son frère lorsqu'ils furent assez loin du réfectoire.

-- Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?!

-- j'en sais rien moi ! Mais met toi dans la tête qu'elle bosse à nouveau avec nous ; donc on va l'avoir 7 jours sur 7 dans les pattes. Je tiens pas trop à te voire broyer du noir dès qu'elle est là.

-- …

-- J'aime pas quand t'es comme ça Tomi. En plus ça va finir par paraître louche et j'ose même pas imaginer le massacre si la presse à scandale pose un doigt dessus.

-- Ca va passer Bill, je vais faire des efforts, ok ?

-- Hum…Si tu veux mon avis…

-- J'ai peur de connaître la suite mais vas-y.

-- Tu devrais aller lui parl-

-- Non Bill !

-- M'enfin soit un peu responsable merde, s'énerva le brun.

-- Je l'suis déjà bien assez, merci.

-- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est pas parce qu'elle s'en rappel pas que tu dois faire comme si de rien n'étais.

-- Et pourquoi pas ?

-- Parce que ça se fait pas !! Tu profite de la situation.

-- Je profite de rien du tout !! Bordel est-ce que tu pourrais te mettre à ma place deux s'condes ! Je-l'ai-mise-en-ceinte !! (ndla : c'est officiel, le tact et la diplomatie ne sont pas en option sur Tom)

-- T'en sais rien.

-- Y'a quand même pas mal d'éléments qui collent non ?

-- Je continue à penser que tu devrais aller lui parler.

-- Bien sûr. Tient Mei, salut ! Ca va ? dit moi à propos de ce gosse que t'as perdu ; ben figure toi qu'y s'pourrait bien que je soit le père !! Héhé, marrant non ? Et devine le meilleur : tu te rappel se nouvel an où on étaient tous cuits, ben j't'ai violé !!!

-- Arrête Tom.

-- … (ndla : --Bill ! Quel est ton secret pour réussir à faire obéir ton frère ?!! – Oaf, quelques attentions approfondies et c'est dans la poche ! – Oo Je ne suis pas sur de vouloir savoir de quel genre d'attentions il s'agit…S )

-- Viens là, murmura-t-il l'attirant à lui.

-- J'ai peur…Je sais que t'as raison mais putain j'ai la trouille Bill !

-- Ca va aller, on va trouver une solution…

-- Mouais…

-- C'était pas non plus vraiment volontaire, vous aviez autant bu l'un que l'autre. Si tu veux mon avis elle t'en voudras moins si tu lui dis que si elle l'apprend autrement.

-- C'est moyennement rassurant, soupira le dreadé en essuyant une larme qui menaçait de s'échapper de son œil. (ndla : Prison Break, saison 3, bientôt sur vos écrans !!)

-- Parle-lui.

-- Tu me lâcheras pas, hein ?

-- Sauf si tu trouves une meilleure solution mais franchement je doute.

-- Pff ferme là.

-- Ouais moi aussi j't'aime. (ndla : Attention ! Si vous voulez que les jumeaux s'embrassent, tapez 1, si vous ne voulez pas de twincest, taper 2 !! ….Le standard n'a pas survécu à l'arrivage massif de sms (genre a fille qu'à 5 lectrices -.-) et les votes sont donc annulés…Huhu…Eh les filles, posez ça..S'you plaît, Nan pas la tronçoneuuuuseuh ! T.T)

Entre temps, les deux autres avaient tenter de savoir où disparaissait Mei en harcelant producteur et assistantes – vous pensez bien qu'elle n'avait rein voulut leur dire- mais personne ne leur donna la même réponse et cela ne fit qu'accroître leur curiosité. Si bien qu'ils se jetèrent sur elle à peine la conférence de presses finit.

-- T'étais où, lança Georg en se postant devant elle au moment ou elle entrait dans la régie.

-- J't'en pose des questions moi ?

-- Tu viens juste.

-- Tom je serais toi je tripoterai pas trop les boutons, continua-t-elle sans prêter attention à la remarque.

-- Mei !!

-- Oui mon chère cousin, en quoi puis-je t'être utile ?

-- Tu-étais-OU ?!!, redemanda-t-il en détachant chaque mots.

-- Pfff…Je suis aller à la radio pour parler avec l'animateur parce que David ne pouvait pas.

-- C'est tout ?

-- Ouiii ! Désolée de te décevoir, sourit-elle.

-- Alors pourquoi personne nous l'a dit.

-- Parce que je l'ai pas crier sur les toits. C'était pas d' une importance nationale cet entretient…

-- Ouais mais on a eu droit à tout et n'importe quoi, renchéri Gustav. Un enterrement, un rendez vous chez le dentiste, et même une visite à un orphelinat.

-- …Qu…Qui vous à dit ça ?

-- Chais plus…

-- C'était Maritza, lança Tom depuis le canapé.

-- Pourquoi ?

-- Parce que c'est débile, souffla-t-elle en pesant très fort qu'elle allait la tuée. Je reviens.

-- Mais… Tu vas où ?!

-- Au chiottes bordel !

-- Ah…

-- …Georg c'est moi où elle a tilté quand on a parlé d'orphelinat ?

-- J'ai pas fait gaffe.

-- Attends tu sous-entends quoi Gus là, demanda Bill.

-- Ben chais pas. Elle a tilté c'est tout.

-- Tu crois qu'elle veux adopter un gosse ?

-- Bill arrête tes conneries. Elle a 25 ans, si elle veux un gosse elle le fait elle-même, soupira le bassiste.

-- Ben on sait pas…

-- Heu les gars, lança Tom en se levant, je vais chercher heu…a manger. J'vous rapporte que'chose ?

Les trois autres le fixèrent un peu perdus et Bill finit par comprendre.

-- Ramène moi les bombons, lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Tom déambula à une allure plus que lente dans le couloir, faisant plusieurs fois demi tour ou se laissant tomber contre un mur pour trouver du courage.

Finalement, ce fut le hasard qui amena la jeune brune jusqu'à lui et il se résigna à se jeter à l'eau :

-- M-Mei ?

-- Hein ? Oh, Tom…Heu…ça va ?

-- Oui-enfin heu… ! Je…Hum…Mei faut que j'te parle.

-- C'est jamais bien bon ça…

-- …

-- Tire pas cette tête, rit-elle en le poussant dans la cuisine, t'as tué personne quand même. Aller, pose tes fesses et dis moi tout.

-- …

-- Hum…si j'dois faire les psy en plus de ça, j'vais réclamer une augmentation moi !

Le guitariste surit faiblement mais continua de fixer obstinément la table, cherchant ses mots.

-- Tom, continua la brune en reprenant son sérieux, dis moi.

-- C'est…pas très facile…Disons que…Hum…Tu te souviens de ce fameux réveillon.

-- C'est un grand mot, ça dépend si tu parle d'avant ou après minuit.

-- Je…On…Pff…Meionacouchéensemble.

Il s'était retenu de respirer en lâchant ce qui semblait être une phrase et ne jugea bon ni d'expirer, ni d'arrêter de compter les miettes sur son bout de table.

-- Oh Tom, c'est ça qui te tracasse ?

Le regard qu'il lui lança fut franchement étonné mais la jeune femme lui sourit gentillement et tendit une main pour attraper la sienne.

-- C'est pas la fin du monde tu sais, reprit-elle. C'est pas non plus la première fois que ça m'arrive, ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant et par la même occasion, arrachant un demi-sourir au dreadé. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, vraiment. On était tout les deux ronds comme des culs de bouteille, à peine fichus de se souvenir quelle année on venait de fêter ; on était ni l'un ni l'autre en mesure de savoir ce qu'on faisait. T'as rien fait de mal Tom, d'accords…

-- …J'arrête pas de revivre ça en cauchemar…J'me dégoûte…

-- Les rêves ne sont pas toujours la réalité.

-- Ca aurait pu se passer hier ça paraîtrait pas aussi vrai…

-- Moi je m'en souvient pas. Ca veut dire, soit que c'était marquant et dramatique que ça, soit que j'en rêve aussi mais vu que j'arrive jamais à me souvenir de mes rêves ben…

Cette fois le jeune homme sourit franchement. Cette fille avait le dont de faire passer n'importe quoi pour un petit truc sans importance. Peut-être qu'il devrait l'écouter, tourner la page…Mais il y avait autre chose…

-- Je peux pas…

-- Pas quoi ?

-- Oublier, lâcha-t-il en osant croiser son regard…Mei tu sais, le jour où t'es parti précipitamment…Je…J'ai trouver un…enfin un…t-t…

La programmatrice fronça les sourcils en essayant de comprendre où il voulait en venir et quand il se mit à rougir elle comprit et ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler.

-- J'vous vraiment pas ce qu'il ya de drôle, se vexa Tom.

-- C'est pour ça ?!

-- Ca quoi ?

-- que tu me parlais à peine ! Tom, tom !!

-- Bon tu vas arrêter de sourire comme une débile et m'expliquer oui ou merde ?!!

-- …Pardon. Hum…Tom tu n'es pas le père.

OoOoO

Alors? Nan je vous dirais pas qui est le père!! nan mais! lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** YEAH!! c'est les vancaaaanceuh!! Enfin!! Merci pour vos reviews et j'espère que ça va continuer à vous plaire autant!! Enjoy!

**Chapitre 4 **

**OoOoO _Le lendemain, dans l'avion_ OoOoO **

-- Putain de turbulences de meeeerdeuh !!

-- Tom ferme-là un peu, on est pas tout seul, gronda son frère.

-- M'en fou. J'aime pas ça.

-- Ca va vous deux, demanda David assis derrière eux.

-- Tom a peur.

-- J'aime pas çaaaaa !

-- J't'avais dit qu'il fallait l'endormir, pouffa Gustav de l'autre côté de l'allée. Regarde comme il est mignon Georg !

-- Ta gueule, je pionce pas, baragouina l'intéressé.

-- Vous avez qu'à tous dormir, soupira Mei à côté du producteur, on aura la paix.

-- Gna gna.

Tom suivit le « conseil » de la brune et Bill finit par sentir la pression de sa main sur la sienne baisser. Un coup d'œil sur la droite lui indiqua que les deux autres dormaient aussi et lui commençait à s'ennuyer ferme.

Derrière lui il entendait Mei et David chuchoter mais le ronronnement du moteur l'empêchait de comprendre. Jusqu'au moment où il fit volte face, posant les genoux sur son siège et les bras sur la tête du dossier.

-- Vous faite quoi ?

-- Tu dors pas toi, grogna David.

-- Nan !

-- Remet toi dans le sens de la marche tu vas être malade.

-- Mais oui. Aller vous faites quoi ?

-- …

-- Meeeeeii !!!

-- On a l'air de faire quoi ? On attend l'atterrissage, comme toi, répondit-elle.

-- Ben vous parlez de quoi alors ?

-- De comment vous faire taire. Et apparemment t'es celui qui nous donne le plus de mal.

-- T'es méchante !

-- Ouais je sais.

-- David fait quelque chose !! T'as vu comme elle me parle ?!

-- Bill, t'as quel age, s'exaspéra l'homme.

-- 21 !!

-- Et ben…

Le brun lui tira la langue et fixa son producteur avec l'apparente intension de faire un « si tu cligne des yeux ou si tu rigole t'as perdu ! », ce à quoi l'autre répondit par un bruyant soupire :

-- Bill… !

-- Oui ?

-- Retourne toi.

-- Roh, z'êtes pas drôles.

Le brun se retourna à contre cœur et plongea à la recherche de son sac qu'il avait envoyé sous le siège.

Il se releva perplexe : ce n'était pas son sac qu'il venait d'attraper, mais un formulaire pour le moins…troublant…

(ndla : Huhu, rêvez pour que je vous le dise !!)

-- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, nous vous informons que notre avion va atterrir dans les prochaines minutes à Munich. La température extérieure est de 3°C et nous espérons que vous avez passer un agréable voyage dans notre compagnie.

-- Waaaah, bailla tom en s'étirant de tout son long (ndla : ouais, vous pensez bien qu'ils sont en 1ère ces p'tits cons, alors ils ont pas à supporter les emplacements minuscules où t'es censé caser tes jambes…), ben c'est pas trop tôt.

-- Tu parle, railla son frère, t'as dormit tout le long !! C'est plutôt à moi de me plaindre !

-- Ouais ouais, bon, c'est quand qu'on descend ?

-- Sois pas si presser Tom, tu va encore piquer ta crise parce que ça bouge, se moqua Gustav qui venait lui aussi d'émerger.

-- Faudra que j'te parle de quelque chose après, chuchota le brun à son jumeau. A vous trois d'ailleurs, rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le batteur et Georg qui dormait toujours.

-- Dans les chiottes de l'aéroport, proposa le dreadé.

-- …

-- …

-- Bah quoi ?

-- On a qu'à faire en sorte de pas être dans la même voiture que…heu….que qui en faite ?

-- Mei, surtout, répondit le chanteur avant d'ajouter, voire David. Pas sûre que se soit une bonne idée de le mettre au courant.

-- Dans la voiture alors.

-- Ok.

**OoOoO** (vous vous demandez tous c'que ça va être hein ?! huhu) **_Sur la route de l'hôtel_** (je sais je suis trèèèès originale ! lol) **OoOoO**

-- Bon aller frangin, accouche ma'nant !!

-- Aloooors, s'écria Bill en sortant théâtralement le formulaire de son sac, voilà c'que j'ai trouver sous mon siège !!

-- …C'est une blague c'est ça, soupira Tom un brin blasé.

Georg avait discrètement subtilisé le papier mais sa curiosité demeura bien insatisfaite quand il en découvrit le contenu :

-- C'est la fiche d'identité d'un bébé… ?

-- Hahun, et devinez qui était derrière moi dans l'avion !

-- …Attend t'essaye de me dire que c'est à Mei ? Faut que t'arrête de boire mon vieux, et vite !

-- Georg à raison, renchéri le blond, pourquoi elle aurait ça ? Elle a pas vraiment besoin…d'adopter ?

-- Et pourquoi pas ? Y'a des millions – 'fin p't-être pas tant mais beaucoup de filles qui peuvent pas avoir d'enfants.

-- Faut que j'te rappel pourquoi elle est partit ou tu vas réussir à intégrer tout seul, soupira le bassiste.

-- Ouais mais p't-être qu'avec sa fausse couche ou je sais pas moi, son coma…

-- Bill, arrête Urgence aussi…

-- Roh vous faites chier !!

-- …De toute façon, lança Tom (ndla : oui !! il parle !) même si elle voulait adopter, faut qu'elle ai un mec, non ? J'veux dire, en général ils laissent pas n'importe qui prendre un bébé et ya tout un tas de rendez-vous et de paperasse. Si elle est seule elle a aucune chance d'y arriver. Surtout avec son boulot.

-- Merci Tom, approuva son aîné. Tu vois Bill.

-- Ben si ya que ça…

-- Quoi encore ?!

-- Ben la dernière fois elle était au téléphone et je l'ai entendue dire « Moi aussi ».

Les trois musiciens se regardèrent en se demandant quel genre d'abruti finit avait prit la place de leur chanteur, à moi qu'il n'ai toujours été comme ça…

-- Faites pas cette tête là, j'vous jure que c'est vrai !

-- Et-alors, souffla Gustav.

-- Ben en général quand on dit « moi aussi » comme ça avant de raccrocher, c'est pour répondre à un « je t'aime », non ? (ndla : -.- le 12, tu sors !)

Tom allait répondre une vanne apparemment recherchée mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la voiture s'arrêta et David leur sauta dessus dans la seconde :

-- Aller on se bouge. On est déjà à la bourre avec ces foutus avions alors vous m'expédiez ces autographe et on file faire l'interview.

(ndla : le truc qui sert à rien, instant racontage de life (peut être coupé au montage) Je suis bloquée pour une durée indéterminée dans un putain de train à 3h de chez moi !! T.T bon ok, 2h30 mais merde !! JE VEUX QUE CA REDEMAAAAREUH !!!)

**OoOoO **

-- Bill, si tu sort pas de cette salle de bain dans deux secondes je pars sans toi, menaçait Tom au milieu du couloir.

-- C'est bon, chuis là, bougonna l'intéressé en ouvrant la porte. Que ?!!

Le guitariste venait de le pousser violement à l'intérieur de la pièce et se cachait maintenant derrière la porte, l'œil collé dans l'entrebâille de la porte.

-- Qu'est ce qu-

-- Chuuuteuh !!

Le brun hésita entre bouder et prendre la place de son frère mais opta pour la deuxième solution quand celui-ci commença à rire comme un débile profond (ndla : qu'il était).

Du coup il se battirent pour savoir qui pourrait regarder (ndla : 21 ans c'est ça ? Hum…), Bill gagna mais son double appuya son menton sur sa tête pour regarder par-dessus (ndla : Pourquoi ils y ont pas pensés avant ? Vous voulez vraiment que je réponde ?)

-- 'Tin Bill tu fait chier, elle est parti ma'nant !

-- Qui ça, demanda-t-il.

-- Mei abruti ! Elle venait de sortir de l'ascenseur et chuis sûr qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec elle !

-- Tu veux dire…Quelqu'un..quelqu'un ?

-- Heu…Ouais ! (ndla : Faut pas chercher quand des jumeaux se parlent -.-)

-- Et mais…il est descendu lui aussi ?

-- Qu'estce que j'en sais ? Y'a un imbécile qui m'a envoyer valser !!

-- Roh ça va. Aller, faut qu'on y aille, on va se faire détruire par David…

-- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ?!!

-- Tom !!!

-- Oui oui, j'arrive.

Ils sortirent dans le couloir mais se fut pour se retrouve nez à nez avec la seule personne qu'ils ne tenaient pas vraiment à croiser…

-- qu'est ce que vous faites là tout les deux ?! Aller magner vous le train le journaliste est déjà là !!

-- Ouais… (ndla : on sent toute la motivation de ce cher Tom…Tss…) Dit heu…T'aurais pas vu Mei par hasard ?

-- Elle est au rez-de-chaussée.

-- Ah…

-- Elle était pas sensé être sortie de l'assesseur t'a l'heure, railla le brun. Imbécile toi même !

-- Et, réattaqua le châtain, t'as vu personne passer dans le couloir ?

-- A part les deux limaces (ndla : SCHNECKE !! j'aime trop ce mot XD) qui me font face non. Et maintenant filez !!

-- Oui oui, s'écria Tom en suivant son double qui partait déjà à grandes enjambées (ndla : ça doit être dur avec son baggy…lol)

Le producteur les regarda partir et soupira, ces deux-là étaient vraiment infernaux…mais pas très perspicaces.

**OoOoO** **_Quelque part avec quelqu'un_** (mystèèèère…houuu !)**OoOoO**

...bon ok

**OoOoO _Au rez de chausser_ OoOoO **

-- Ah ! Mademoiselle Listing, appela une hôtesse, téléphone pour vous.

La brune attrapa le combiné et alla se poser à l'autre bout du comptoir de l'accueil.

-- Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, vous savez comment ils sont, commença-t-elle.

-- Ne vous en faite pas. Comment allez vous.

-- Bien ! Et pas encore débordée, je n'ai pas perdue la main !

-- Parfait. Bien, quel jour préférez vous pour le rendez-vous ?

-- Je serais a Hambourg ce week-end et toute la semaine prochaine…

-- Lundi ?

-- D'accords, à quelle heure ?

-- Disons…16h30, après le goûter.

-- Super. Lundi, 16h30, c'est noté. Merci.

-- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Bonne journée mademoiselle.

-- Au revoir.

La jeune femme raccrocha, un sourire bienheureux accroché aux lèvres.

-- Où tu vas lundi, demanda David en lui tendant une montagne de papier.

-- Merci du cadeau, soupira-t-elle.

-- Alors ?

-- Haha, mystère, sourit la programmatrice en s'éloignant.

-- Mouais…Bon, où je vais trouver Maritza moi maintenant… ?

OoOoO

Mais quel est ce mystérieux rendez-vous qu'à pri Mei?!! Est ce que la théorie tordue de Bill tiend la route?? Vous le saurez dans les prochain épisodes!!! (-.- t'as l'air con là..)


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** Snif, j'ai eu aucune reviews pour le chapitre 4...M'enfin avec les vacances et tout peut-être que...Bref, je met quand même la suite. J'espère que ça vous plais toujours...Enjoy!

****

**Chapitre 5 **

**OoOoO _Le lundi suivant_ OoOoO **

-- MEI !!!

-- Pas maintenant je te dit Georg, j'ai rendez-vous.

-- Mais c'est notre seule journée de libre ! si j'peux même plus profiter de ma cousine.

-- Je serai revenue avant 18h. Ca nous laisse laaargement le temps d'organiser une virée, lança la brune avec un clin d'œil.

-- Une virée ?

-- Oui Georg, nargua Tom derrière lui, tu sais ces truc où les gens qui ont la côte finisse au bras d'une jolie fille. Mais je comprends que tu sois pas au courant… !

-- Ah ! Enfin j'te reconnais toi, rie Mei alors que son cousin foudroyait le guitariste. Bon, j'me sauve. A t'a l'heure.

-- Mais… !

-- Au revfuaaaarr ! (ndla : en français dans le texte lol)

-- Cette fille est un vrai courant d'air, soupira le bassiste.

-- …

Si Tom ne répondit pas, c'est simplement qu'il se rendait juste compte de l'allusion qu'il venait de faire…Devant la fille avec qui il avait finit lors d'une de ces maudites virées…Il fallait qu'il arrête de toujours tout ramener à cette histoire. Il s'était expliqué non ?

-- A quoi tu pense grand frère, murmura la voix de Bill.

-- Hein ?

-- Je disais, à quoi tu penses, soupira-t-il alors que Georg s'eclipsait.

-- A rien.

-- Mais bien sûr.

-- …

-- Je croyais que tu étais allé lui parler.

-- J'y suis allé !

-- Et ça va pas mieux ?

-- Si…'Fin c'est quand même pas un truc qui s'oublie comme ça. Ca me fait bizarre de la revoir comme si y s'était rien passé.

-- Tom, ARRETE de ressasser ça !

-- Hum…

-- Tu lui a tout dit ?

-- …A peu près…

-- C'est pas vrai !!

-- Mais quoi ?!!

-- Tom !!

-- Mais elle m'a pas laissé le temps de finir !

-- …Mouais…

-- J'lui ai dit le principal. Elle m'en veut pas et…Bill !!

-- Quoi ?!!

-- C'était pas moi le père !!!

-- …HEIN ?!

-- Elle était déjà enceinte de deux mois quand on a….bref, c'est pas moi !

-- ET T'AURAI PAS PU ME LE DIRE PLUS TOT ?!!

-- Ben…

-- Tss…Enfin, t'as plus de raison de t'en vouloir maintenant.

-- Ouais…

-- Quand je pense que…Rah, t'es con ma parole !!

-- Ca va, j'ai oublier…

-- Oublier, n'importe quoi… !

-- Arrête !

-- T'es con, mais t'es con !

-- Bill !!

-- Oui, oui… !

-- Bon, les jumeaux, héla Gustav, quand vous aurez finit de vous engueuler, vous nous rejoindrez !

**OoOoO **

-- Heureusement qu'elle devait revenir avant 18h, soupira Gustav. On s'emmerde là.

-- Personne à martyriser, renchéri Bill.

-- C'est de moi qu'on parle ?

-- Ah ! te voilà toi, s'exclama Georg.

-- Oui Papa, chuis bien rentrée et j'ai parlé a aucun inconnu, se moqua le brune.

-- Ouais ben on t'attendais nous.

-- Parce que t'es pas capable de sortir tout seul comme un grand ? Tu sais que mon boulot c'est juste de vous organiser vos journées ; pas de vous servir de baby-sitter.

-- On a qu'a faire comme si.

-- Mouais…On va où alors ?

-- Haha, s'exclama le guitariste. T'arrive a nous caser plus d'interviews que personne en une journée mais pour les boîtes, y'a plus personne !

-- Excuse moi Tomi, tout le monde n'a pas te « fièvre du samedi soir ».

-- Tu rigole là, s'offusqua faussement l'intéressé.

-- Pas que du samedi, finit son frère, du dimanche, du lundi, du mard-

-- C'est bon !! Bon alors on va où ?

-- Elle parle de ça comme si on allait acheter un pack de bière, soupira le dreadé.

-- J'adore tes comparaisons frangin, rit le deuxième sous l'air blasé de Mei, mais celle là c'est la mienne.

-- Et ça a 21 ans. Mais où va le monde !! (ndla : je me posais la même question t'a l'heure, et y'a un oiseau qui s'es écrasé sur la vitre du train -.- )

-- Sans vouloir réduire à néant vos projets les gars, commença le bassiste, on pourrait pas aller faire un tour dans ce truc là qui vient d'ouvrir ?

-- ….Quel truc ?

-- Un bar. Juste à deux rues d'ici. On aura même pas besoin d'appeler le chauffeur pour rentrer.

-- Pourquoi, geint le brun. Ca n'empêche pas ! (ndla : la paresse es un très joli défaut d'abord u.u)

-- Mais on peu pas danser, coupa son jumeau sans y prêter attention. J'veux aller en boîiiteuh !!

-- Y commence un caprice, j'l'enferme dans le cagibi, soupira la programmatrice.

-- On a pas de cagibi, lança son cousin.

-- M'en fou.

Georg ne demanda pas mieux pour reprendre son plaidoyer avec Tom et les trois autres les regardèrent avec une lueur de pitié avant que Bill ne les interrompe :

-- Et si on votait ?

-- …

--… Les jumeaux compte pour un alors !

-- Hey ! Sale tricheur !

-- Je vous connais à force…

-- Bon alors, enchaîna Gustav, ceux qui sont pour le ba-

-- Pourquoi on commence par ça ?!!

-- TOM !!

-- Oui oui. Bon aller, vas-y Georg, paye toi ton p'tit moment de solitude !

Seulement trois mains se levèrent…Et quand on est cinq…

-- Bah, pleure pas, consola le chanteur, au moins je te suis resté fidèle ! Pourtant je préférai le bar aussi.

-- …

-- Oooh, gagatisa Mei, il nous fait du boudin le Tomiii ?!

-- Vos gueules !

**OoOoO _Quelques heures et verres plus tard…_ OoOoO **

-- TADUN TATATUM !! DUMDUUUUUM !!

-- A ton avis Gus, s'inquiéta Georg, elle nous fait quoi là ?

-- Hum…Je dirais qu'elle essaye de faire de la guitare avec son écharpe…

-- On aurait as du la laisser boire autant.

-- Tu l'as dit bouffi ! (ndla : Oo)

-- …Et toi non plus…Sont toujours pas revenu les jumeaux ? (ndla : NAN j'ai dit PAS de TWINCEST !! Revenez ici tout de suite vous deux !! Non mais j'vous jure !!)

-- Aucune idée.

-- DUDUMTATAAAM !! HIINNNN-

-- MEI !!

-- Oui mon Gégééééé ?!

-- Arrête avec ça et assit toi.

-- Pas drôle, bouda la jeune femme avec une moue enfantine.

-- Et repose ce verre. T'a assez bu comme ça.

-- Maiiiheu !

-- Tss…

-- Alors, ça y est, demanda Bill en s'asseyant à la table.

-- Elle est sèche, continua Tom qui prit lui aussi une chaise.

Comme les deux autres les regardaient avec des yeux de merlans frits ils sourirent de toutes leur dents et le plus jeune annonça très fièrement tandis que le deuxième fouillait ses poches :

-- On a trouver un moyen de savoir ce qu'elle trafic !!

-- …

--…

-- Roh, soyez pas aussi pragmatiques !

-- Pragmatique, s'étonna Gustav. Tu connais le mot pragmatique, toi ?

-- Bref, passa l'intéressé, on a dégoter de quoi la faire parler !

-- Oui, renchéri Tom, on a du….Sérum de vérité, s'écria-t-il en brandissant une fiole douteuse.

-- Avant que vous fassiez avaler ça à ma cousine va falloir me convaincre, menaça le bassiste.

-- J't'avais dit qu'il voudrait pas, soupira Tom.

-- Laisse moi faire. Ecoute Georg, t'as pas envie de savoir où elle va pendant des heures ? Sans rien nous dire en plus ! Et pourquoi elle se trimballe avec des photos de bébé dans son sac ? A qui elle téléphone ? qui elle emballe dans l'ascenseur-

-- QUOI ?!!

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard et demandèrent d'une même voix :

-- On t'avais pas dit ?!

-- N-

-- C'est qwa ça… ?

-- Hein ? Que…MEI NON !!!

-- Beuuurk ! Mais c'est dégueulasse ce truc !! Pouah !

-- Cette fille est géniale, s'exclama le brun.

-- J'vous préviens si on la retrouve morte empoisonnée demain matin, j'vous refais l'portrait à tout les deux !!

-- Surveille ton langage toi, gronda Mei avant de partir dans une crise de gloussements.

-- Dit moi Mei, attaqua sans attendre Tom, t'étais où cette après midi ?

-- Moi ? Cette après midi ? …Attendez…

Gustav ne se retint pas de rire devant la mine consternée des jumeaux et la brune qui était apparemment en train de se retourner le cerveau pour répondre. Georg soupira mais ne put retenir un sourire :

-- C'est dommage les ga-

-- JE SAIS !!! A l'orphelinat ! Oui j'm'en souviens même très bien, y'avait cet espèce de clodot devant la porte qui voulait absolument que j'lui donne une pièce ! J'ai la tête de mère Thérésa p't'être ?!

Les quatre se figèrent, leur regard alla de Mei à la fiole vide dans un même mouvement et les deux Kaulitz se frottèrent les mains.

-- Georg, compati le batteur, je crois que le monde est contre toi.

-- Et tu y faisais quoi, reprit le dreadé.

-- Hein ?

-- Tu faisais quoi là bas ?

-- Où ça ?

-- Ben a l'orphelinat !!

-- Oooooh !! Regardez ya des gens sur le comptoir !! J'veux y aller aussiiiii !

-- Certainement pas, tonna le bassiste. Bon ça suffit maintenant on rentre.

-- T'es pas marrant Gégé, geinrent les quatre autres.

-- Gustav !!

-- Bah quoi ? J'l'ai jamais vu dans cet état, elle est délir-

-- J'ai dit ON Y VA !!

Il leva de force sa cousine qui s'était lancé dans un monologue passionner sur la paille qu'elle avait récupérée et ses amis le suivirent en marmonnant.

-- Sérieusement Georg, redemanda pour la millième fois le chanteur, t'as pas envie de savoir ce qu'elle trafic toi ?

-- Nan !

-- Mais imagine-

-- Si elle voulait nous le dire elle le ferait d'elle-même ! C'est dégueulasse de profiter du faite qu'elle soit bourrée pour lui faire cracher le morceau.

-- Roh, ça va, railla le jumeau, ya pas mort d'homme.

-- Oh toi hein, explosa-t-il. Si tu crois que chuis pas au courant de c'qui s'est passé pour le jour de l'an tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil ! J'aime autant te dire que j'ferais pas le fière si j'étais toi et que y'a intérêt à ce que t'es rien à voire avec toutes les emmerdes qu'elle a eu !!

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur le groupe, troublé uniquement par le charabia de Mei. Tom avait perdu sourire et couleurs et fixait le sol, l'échine courbée. Bill lança un regard courroucé au bassiste avant de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule et Gustav secoua la tête pour accuser le coup.

-- Que..Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer là ?

-- Je…Excuse moi Tom…Je sais pas ce qu'y m'a pris…

-- T'es au courant depuis quand, demanda timidement Tom en relevant la tête.

-- …J'vous avais vu partir tout les deux à la soirée alors j'me disais bien que tu l'avais pas juste raccompagnée. J'm'en foutait un peu en faite jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne qu'elle avait un mec…

-- Tu…Comment ?

-- Quand on est allé la voire à l'hôpital avec Gustav…Apparemment il venait de passer mais était reparti juste avant qu'on arrive. C-c'était le père du gosse…

-- Celui qu'elle a perdu ?

-- …

Les yeux du bassiste se voilèrent et un air immensément triste se peignit sur son visage. Gustav le regarda un instant et continua à sa place.

-- Elle l'a pas perdue. L'autre type a voulut qu'il soit placé en orphelinat…Apparemment c'est pendant l'accouchement qu'elle est tombée dans le coma…

-- Putain merde, soufflèrent les jumeaux.

-- Mais elle est pas au courant, repris précipitamment Georg, alors pas de gaffe hein ! Déjà que je la sens trop mal cette histoire alors si elle apprend qu'on lui a prit son fils…

-- …tu m'étonnes que tu pètes un câble vieux, murmura Tom.

-- Chuis désolé. Je sais bien que c'est pas de ta faute…

Mais le jeune homme n'en était pas convaincu du tout. Si il n'avait pas eu cette aventure avec elle…

-- Peut-être qu'il était au courant et qu'ils ont rompus à cause de…moi…

Personne ne répondit mais y avait-il réellement besoin de réponse ?

OoOoO

Voilà, enore deux petits chapitres et vous saurez tout!! Review pleaaaaase!


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: **Arf, vous allez presque tout savoir là! Mais bon, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre alors il faut bien lever le myster un jour! Si vous êtes sage y aura la fin dimanche! Enjoy!!

**Note2**: Meine Goooott!! Vous avez vu le clip de Tausend Meere?!! J'aime trop!! Bon, je préfère celui de Ich bin da mais là il est vraiment pas mal!! De toute façon la chanson est déjà tellement magnifique . ET les EMA? Vous avez vu? Cette douche!! Oo Je sais pas ce qu'il leur ai passé par la tête m'enfin...

**Note3**: Une nouvelle fic en ligne très bientôt: _Je m'appel Tom_. Eeeet, c'eeeest...DU TWINCEST!! Hiiiiha!! lol

**Chapitre 6 **

**OoOoO _Dans un train pour Dijon_ OoOoO **

A peine remise de sa semaine haute en émotions, une jeune fille tapait fiévreusement sur son clavier, lançant de temps à autre des coups d'œils par la fenêtre pour trouver l'inspiration.

Nlda : Heu…T'as pas un peu l'impression que tu t'es trompé de perso là ?

Ta gueule, c'est moi qui raconte.

Ndla : J'te dit juste qu'y a une troupe de lectrices armées de claviers et souries qui te regardent bizarre alors si tu veux mon avis, change vite de train et part en Allemagne !

**OoOoO _Dans un train pour Hambourg_ OoOoO **

Ndla : Putain mais faut tout faire soit même ! Donne moi c'clavier !!...Là

**OoOoO _Un mois plus tard_ OoOoO **

Par respect pour leur ami, les jumeaux avaient cessés leur investigation…Du moins l'avaient-il sérieusement remise en cause.

Et puis, la promo du DVD finit, il fallait s'activer à la préparation du nouvel album et ils n'avaient plus trop de temps à consacrer aux absences mystérieuses de leur programmatrice.

Seulement, en ce jour de février, froid et gris comme tout bon jour d'hiver allemand, beaucoup de réponses allaient leur être révélées…

-- DAVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDD !!! (ndla : bon, QUI n'avait pas encore trouver ? lol)

-- Ah Mei, lança le quadragénaire (ndla : ouais il a 37ans là j'crois alors ça fait à peu près 40 en 2011 nan… ? Merde de toute façon ! lol) en se retournant, j'te cherchais justement.

-- Ca y est, commença la brune avant de se rendre compte que tout le monde la regardait, en particulier quatre jeunes hommes a l'air assez intéressé. Hum…Faut que j'te parle, reprit-elle avec un sérieux et un professionnalisme qui fit pouffer les Tokio Hotel.

Evidemment, ils n'eurent pas fermés la porte que les musiciens se précipitèrent dessus, se montant les uns sur les autres pour essayer d'accéder à la serrure.

-- Les quatre abrutis qui sont collé à la porte ont trois secondes pour s'éloigner de 5 mètres sinon c'est moi qui vais les aider, grogna le producteur de l'autre côté.

-- Font chier, marmonna pour tous Bill.

-- …Vous croyez que Mei et Dav', chuchota Gustav en fixant la porte, Nan, quand même pas !!

-- Tu dis ça dans le sens « on a été assez cons pour passer à côté », sourit Tom.

-- J'pensais plutôt à « ils ont une sacrée différence d'age » m'enfin ça marche aussi.

-- Bah, finit par lancer Georg, au moins on sait qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains…Non ?

Ses trois amis lui firent un immense sourire et le bassiste souffla un bon coup. Sa cousine avait un tel don pour se foutre dans des merdes pas possibles qu'il étaient content qu'elle se soit trouver quelqu'un de bien pour se sortir de ses deux ans de coma.

-- …

-- Attention, lança le blond, Bill va dire une énormité !!

-- Gnagna ! Non, je pensais qu-

-- Qu'est ce que j'avais dit !

-- Roh mais !! Et si David pouvait pas faire de gosse. Ca expliquerait pourquoi Mei va a l'orphelinat…

Tous le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds et le batteur fut le premier à sortir de sa léthargie :

-- J'me demande vraiment où tu vas chercher tout ça des fois.

-- Bah quoi ?

-- Mouais, approuva son frère, ça s'vaut.

-- Ah ! Merci !

-- Qu'est ce que vous fabriquer ?! Aller on y retourne !!

Le groupe grimaça alors que David les repoussait vers les sièges inconfortables où ils étaient assis depuis déjà une heure. Tout ça pour trouver le photoshoot de l'album…Et leur cul, c'était du poulet ? (ndla : je me porte volontaire pour aller vérifier ! D)

Mais si la perspective de se remettre au travail ne les enthousiasmait pas vraiment, le léger sourire débile qu'affichait les deux soit-disant-tourteraux l'était beaucoup plus, enthousiasmant.

OoOoO

L'excitation était palpable dans l'appartement que partageaient les musiciens. Et pour cause : David les avaient convoqués pour leur parler d'important et ils se doutaient bien que ça n'avait rien à voire avec l'album…

Ce fut d'ailleurs bien la première fois qu'ils furent à l'heure à un rendez vous donné par leur producteur ! Comme quoi il suffisait d'un peu de motivation…

-- Et ben, déjà là, s'étonna l'homme.

-- Aller, dis nous tout, le pressèrent les Kaulitz, vivement approuvés par les deux autres.

-- Vous avez manger quoi pour être aussi surexciter ?

-- DIS !!

-- Hum…

-- Elle est pas là Mei, demanda Bill.

-- Non…elle devrait peut-être ?

Les quatre se regardèrent avec un soupçon de scepticisme et se mirent tous a fixer David.

-- Ok, vous êtes déjà au courant c'est ça ?

Vif hochements de tête.

-- J'ai bien cru que vous y arriveriez jamais, rit-il, pourtant Mei n'est pas vraiment un model de discrétion ! Donc ben voilà, Mei et moi on c'est r-on sort ensemble depuis quelques temps.

-- Oh !! C'est vrai, feint de s'étonner le chanteur.

-- Mais, continua Georg, c'est quelques temps….genre ?

-- Ben…Une semaine après qu'elle se soit réveillée…A peu près.

Il leur sourit, gêné mais le bassiste lui rendit sincèrement et il se détendit.

(ndla : Bon, on va dire que mes presque 2h de révisions suffirons…-croise les doigts- Qu'est ce que je ferai pas pour vous hein ?! (hein ? ton lemon… ? Moi aussi j't'aime ma chiwie D))

-- Bref, se reprit-il, c'est pas pour parler de ça que j'vous ai fait venir. Je vais devoir m'absenter…

La déception leur tomba dessus sans prévenir. Tout ça pour ça ?

-- Faites pas cette tête les gars, ça ne sera que deux semaines, peut-être un peu plus.

Tom baragouina un « on s'en branle » que son frère couvrit par un désintéressé :

-- Et qui va s'occuper de nous ?

-- Oh ne vous en faites pas, j'ai tout prévus ! Peter va s'en charger et Maritza le remplacera quand il ne sera pas disponible. Elle travaille ici depuis le début, je suis sûr qu'elle s'en sortira a merveille.

-- Ca serait pas plutôt parce que personne d'autre voulait, se moqua Georg.

-- Je compte sur vous pour être professionnels !

-- Pff, tu nous prends pour qui, railla le guitariste.

-- Tout le monde sait qu'il y a longtemps qu'on a prit les commandes du groupe et que t'es là que pour les photos, continua Gustav.

-- Je vois…M'enfin, jusque là vous allez me bosser ce foutu album. Et j'veux que ça cartonne ! (ndla : Ca cartoon !! )

Sur ce, le producteur quitta la pièce, laissant le groupe à ses consternations…

-- On s'est fait avoir là, soupira le dreadé.

-- On est pas plus avancés qu'avant…

-- Aussi bien c'est une sorte de congé paternité, lança Bill plongé dans un apparent débat intérieur.

-- Qu'est ce que t'es ENCORE aller nous chercher toi, se moqua le batteur.

-- J'vous ai rien demander, je réfléchis, rétorqua l'intéressé en tirant la langue.

-- Ouais ben tu devrais y aller mollo, répondit l'autre du tac au tac.

-- Vous verrez le jour où on va les voire débarqués avec un marmot dans les pattes ! Et c'est qui qui aura eu raison ? C'est Bibi !! (ndla : dédicace à samedi dernier les filles XD)

-- Mouais…

-- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais on du boulot non, rappela Georg.

Les deux jeunes hommes levèrent les yeux au ciel et le bassiste sentait la répartie arriver. Chose qu'elle ne fit jamais grâce –et oui !- à Tom…

-- a qui il fait coucou lui, demanda-t-il d'un ton blasé.

-- A ta cousine, abruti, répondit le guitariste.

-- Ma c… ?

-- Attends tu veux dire qu'elle est dehors, s'écria son jumeau.

-- Elle vient de monter en voiture avec Dav'. En voiture avec Dav' ?!!!

-- t'es trop con ma parole, s'exaspéra le brun en se jetant sur la fenêtre.

-- C'est dans ses cas là qu'on voit ceux qui sont un minimum intelligents, rit Gustav en sortant des clé de sa poches.

-- Eh ! C'est pas de notre faute si y ont jamais voulu nous l'donner se foutu permis, se défendit le dreadé.

-- Forcément, sourit Georg. Aller, magnez vous avant qu'on les perde.

Les Kaulitz se regardèrent en se frottant les mains. La chasse pouvait commencer !!

Après avoir perdu une bonne dizaine de fois la voiture gris métallisée, les « pseudo-chasseurs » finir par se garer en double file dans la rue de…

-- L'orphelinat ! Qui c'est qui avait raison, chantonna Bill.

-- Oh ça va toi, hein, se renfrogna le blondinet.

-- Bon vous descendez quand vous voulez surtout, les pressa Tom au milieu de la route.

Ils entrèrent donc tous discrètement (ndla : on y croit -.-) dans le grand bâtiment et se retrouvèrent dans un hall désert. Une grande baie vitrée sur la gauche donnait sur la salle de jeu des enfants et ce fut évidement dans cette direction qu'ils allèrent.

Ils restèrent un petit quart d'heure, le nez collé à la vitre, à regarder les orphelins de tout ages colorier sur le grand tableau blanc ou essayer de faire boire le thé à des peluches ou encore…déballer tous les mouchoirs en papier…hum… (ndla : bien sur que si c'est marrant ! un jaune, un bleu, un jaune, un bleu…)

Et c'est au moment où ils décidaient d'un accord tacite qu'il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant ici que trois adultes entrèrent dans la pièce.

-- J'avais r-

-- SCHHHHH !!!

-- 'tin on entend rien, geint le dreadé. (ndla : huhu et ben moi je sais c'qui diiiseuh ! Et vous le saurez pasheu !! Par'c'que j'le dit qu'à mes lectriiiceuh !!)

**OoOoO _Dans la salle de jeux_ OoOoO **

-- Je vous laisse un instant avec les enfants, proposa la secrétaire, je vais chercher Mme Zieben (ndla : y vous emmerdent mes noms propres !! . ).

La jeune femme s'engouffra dans une salle annexe, laissant le couple au milieu des rires et des cris. Aucuns des pensionnaires n'avaient remarquer leur présence à part le petit garçons près des étagères qui venait de laisser tomber une boite de mouchoir vide.

Il leur fit un grand sourire plein de dents et alla farfouiller dans la pile de feuille a dessin qui trônait sur une table. Lorsqu'il eu trouver son œuvre, il se précipita vers la brune et lui tendit toujours avec cet adorable sourire accroché sur ses bonnes joues.

-- Ooooh, regarde David c'est trop mignon !

--…C'est…Sencé représenter quoi, demanda l'intéressé en retournant le dessin dans ses mains.

-- C'est Totoro !!

Le petit garçon hocha vivement la tête avec des étoiles dans les yeux et Mei se chargea d'expliquer ce qu'était un Totoro à son compagnon dubitatif.

-- C'est un personnage de dessin animé japonais. J'ai du le voire des dizaines de fois quand j'habitais chez mes parents à Osaka (ndla : c'est une ville de la mégalopole japonaise pour ceux qui savaient pas U.U comme quoi ça peut vraiment servir c'qu'on apprend au lycée, qui l'eu cru !! (lustucru !!!) -.-)

-- Et c'est quoi comme bestiole ?

-- Beuh…Une espèce de gros nounours, sourit-elle. D'ailleurs l'héroïne elle s'appelle Mei, comme moi !

-- J'e ne t'imagine vraiment pas en train de pourchasser ce pauvre nounours, se mit-il à rire.

Ce à quoi elle répondit par un tirage de langue que l'artiste en herbe s'empressa d'imiter en rigolant.

-- Je vois que Liam est déjà venu vous embêter, sourit une femme derrière eux. Bonsoir, continua-t-elle en leur tendant une main que les deux autres serrèrent chaleureusement. Vous voulez bien me suivre ? (ndla : ça c'est le genre de question que j'adore. T'as toujours le choix -.-)

Le couple parti à la suite de la conseillère vers le bureau qui jouxtait la pièce mais une petite main agrippa le pantalon de Mei.

-- Hein ?

Liam la regardait avec une moue (ndla : je voulais mettre billesque mais Word allait encore me dire que ça existe pas -.-) adorable en désignant la table à dessin.

-- Je reviendrai jouer avec toi tout à l'heure d'accord, promis la jeune femme en s'accroupissant devant lui.

Mais l'enfant insista encore, sautillant sur lui-même et essayant de la tirer vers lui. Sa bouche bougea sans émettre le moindre son jusqu'à ce que…

-- M-mmei !!

Les trois adultes le fixèrent surprit, et des sourires attendris se dessinèrent sur leurs lèvres tandis que la brune serrait le petit contre son cœur.

-- Je reviens, c'est promis.

Elle réussit à s'écarter et à le faire lâcher prise et parti avec un signe de la main.

OoOoO

-- Y sont trop choupiiii, ne cessait de répéter Bill devant la scène.

-- J'savais pas qu'elle était japonaise Mei, réfléchissait son frère.

-- T'es pas doué, qu'est ce que tu veux, soupira un Georg bien plus content qu'il n'en avait l'air.

-- Bah excuse moi mais t'as pas trop une tête de japonais alors que t'es son cousin !

-- C'est sa MERE qu'est japs' imbécile !!

-- Je peux vous aider messieurs ?

-- AAAAAAAAHH !!

OoOoO

oui c'est la fin mais là vous voyez il est 7h du mat alors faut pas trop m'en demander S des reviews???


	7. Chapter 7

**Note**: Vais me faire engueulée mais…C'est la fin '' Merci encore de m'avoir lu. Je suis toujours contente de vous retrouver à chaque fois que je publie!! J'espère que ça vous aura plut! Gros bisoux à atina!!

****

****

**Chapitre 7 **

****

_David Jost regarde une dernière fois le petit être emmitouflé dans sa couveuse. Il sait qu'il ne pourra pas, qu'il ne saura pas l'aimer comme il faut. _

_Pourquoi Mei ne lui a-t-elle rien dit. Pourquoi est-elle partie comme une voleuse en apprennent qu'elle était enceinte ? _

_D'accord il ne lui avait jamais laissé entendre qu'il voulait un enfant avec elle. D'accord leur relation était un peu houleuse à cette époque là. D'accord ils s'étaient engueulés parce qu'elle l'avait tromper avec l'un de ses protégés mais MERDE ! C'était son fils à lui aussi, non ? _

_Mei ne pourra plus jamais avoir d'enfants…Mais elle ne sourira peut-être plus jamais non plus. _

_S'il avait été auprès d'elle, s'il avait ravalé sa fierté et était allé la voire malgré qu'il c'était fait plaqué, s'il l'avait soutenu pendant sa grossesse difficile autant moralement que financièrement, peut-être…peut-être qu'elle ne serait pas allongée sur ce lit d'hôpital, aussi pâle que les draps, les sourcils encore froncés de douleur…Dans le coma… _

_Qui a-t-il de plus horrible que ça ? Elle n'était pas morte…Mais pas vivante… _

_Elle avait donner trop de sa vie à ce bébé que lui s'apprêtait a abandonner. Elle avait la plus forte des deux, lui agissait en lâche… _

_Mais jamais, jamais il ne pourrait l'aimer autant qu'il l'avait aimé elle. Autant qu'il continuait de l'aimer elle. Au point de penser à elle tout les jours, de guetter chaque porte qui s'ouvre en espérant le voire rentrer à la maison avec son sourire taquin, de se réveiller la nuit en croyant entendre sa voix… _

_Jamais il ne pourra aimer celui qui lui l'à enlevée. _

_--Pardonne moi Mei. _

**OoOoO _Dans le bureau de la conseillère_ OoOoO **

-- Je sais que je vous l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois, énonça Mme Zieben, mais Liam est un petit garçon a problème... Pourtant, il n'a jamais fait autant de progrès que ce dernier mois.

Mei sourit légèrement, serrant la main de son amant dans la sienne.

-- Vous venez d'ailleurs d'entendre le premier mot qu'il ai jamais prononcer.

Le couple ouvrit des yeux rond et se regarda. La surprise passée, rien n'était plus clair pour eux : c'était lui qu'ils voulaient.

-- Je ne vais pas me répéter mais je voudrais que vous compreniez bien que si vous adoptez Liam vous aurez peut-être plus de…difficultés.

-- Je crois qu'en faite, souffla David, c'est un peu ce que nous cherchions…

_-- On l'a apporté il y a un peu plus de deux ans. L'hôpital l'avait pris en charge après sa naissance à cause de sa fragilité mais à deux mois ils n'avaient plus de raisons de le garder. C'est un cas assez fréquent : la mère ne survit pas à l'accouchement et le père ne se sent pas capable d'élever ce bébé qui lui a pris malgré lui sa femme. _

_La conseillère lance un coup d'œil vers le petit brun qui leur faisait coucou et reporta son regard sur la jeune femme pleine d'amour qui lui répondait. Après tout… _

_-- Liam est né prématurément, reprit-elle, et les médecins pensent que c'est ce qui explique son…Retard. Il ne parle pas, écrit difficilement et n'a marché que tardivement. Il ne cherche pas à se faire d'amis. C'est la première fois que je vois un enfant aussi solitaire… Ce que je veux vous faire comprendre c'est qu'élever Liam représente plus de travail et d'attention que pour n'importe quel autre enfant de cet orphelinat. Et je ne veux surtout pas le laisser à des gens qui ne s'en occuperont pas bien. _

_Les amoureux hochèrent la tête avec un sourire et la femme les laissa réfléchir ensemble. _

_-- …J'ai l'impression de l'avoir toujours eu là, murmura Mei en posant une main sur son cœur. _

_-- Tu sais qu'on a pas un boulot avec beaucoup de temps libre. _

_-- Je m'arrêterai le temps qu'il faudra. _

_-- Je vois…Je n'arriverai pas à te faire choisir la petite rousse, sourit le producteur. _

_-- Je suis sur qu'au fond tu n'en a pas envie, le taquina-t-elle en retour. _

_-- …Il a quelque chose ce petit…Quelque chose de toi. Et puis il est super attachant, rit-il. _

_-- Regarde moi ces petits yeux là, ouuuuh !! _

_Les deux adultes gagatisèrent encore un moment. Ils avaient un mois pour ce décider mais le choix ne serait peut-être pas si difficile… _

-- Bien, donc on se met à la paperasse, proposa Mme Zieben.

-- J'avais oublier cette partie, grimaça Mei.

-- Il ne reste plus grand-chose, sourit la conseillère.

-- Et…Quand pourrons nous le prendre avec nous ?

-- La semaine prochaine. Le temps qu'il comprenne où il va, pourquoi et qu'il s'y prépare. Vous reviendrez une semaine puis un mois plus tard pour que nous fassions un bilan. Ensuite les rendrez-vous s'espaceront et dans un an vous n'entendrez plus parler de nous !

-- Aller, s'écria David, mettons nous-y avant que l'affreux ne vienne kidnapper sa futur mère !

-- Pas que ça me dérange…

-- Je ne te laisserai pas échapper à la corvée de formulaire !

-- Il adore me donner des papier, confia-t-elle, mutine, à la femme de l'autre côté du bureau, un fantasme sûrement.

-- Ces hommes, répondit-elle avec un regard complice.

-- Mon dieu, soupira le brun.

-- Excusez moi madame, lança une voix depuis la porte entrebâillée. Il a des gens dans le couloir qui disent être venu avec ces messieurs dames.

-- Pardon ?

-- Laissez, la rassura David d'un ton las, ce sont mes gars, faites les attendre dans le couloir et dites leur bien qu'il sont pas près de se coucher ce soir !

**OoOoO _Un an plus tard_ OoOoO **

-- Joyeux anniversaiiiiiire !! Joyeux anniversaiiiiiire Georg !!! Joyeux anniversaiiiiire !!!

Les applaudissements fusèrent dans la salle. Les invités n'étaient pour le moment que les proches, c'est-à-dire, la « Tokio Hotel-Team », la famille et les amis du bassiste.

Evidement, les trois autres membres du groupe étaient collés à coté de lui pour l'empêcher de souffler convenablement ses bougies et lui mettre la tête dans le gâteau. Les flashs crépitaient et le volume sonore ne cessait d'augmenter.

Georg réussit enfin à éteindre ses 25 petites flammes et prit une pose de catcheur.

Le pauvre gâteau, enfin, LES gâteaux ne tinrent pas longtemps et la table se transforma rapidement en champs de bataille. Des boules de cotillon volaient un peu partout et les bouteilles de champagne se vidaient à vue d'œil.

-- Tonton !!...Tontoooooon !!...TONTON !!!

-- Hein ?

-- Tieeens !!

Le petit garçon lui tendait un paquet, son habituel sourire accroché au lèvre. Le jeune homme le posa sur ses genoux et commença a déballer son cadeau.

-- C'est moi qu'a choisit, annonça Liam quand le papier tomba au sol.

-- Tu as très bon goût mon cher neveu, sourit-il en faisant tourner la gourmette en argent massif entre ses doigts.

-- Ah !! Mamaaaaan !! Tonton il a dit que j'avais bon goût !!!

Mei s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils avant de gratifier son cousin d'une tape sur la tête.

-- Bon anniversaire Gégé !

-- Mamaan ! Reveux du dato !!

-- T'en a pas déjà pris trois parts, questionna sa mère soupçonneuse.

-- Mais c'est Tomi qui m'a dit que je pouvais !!

-- Mouais…Va falloir que j'ai une conversation avec ton parrain moi.

-- Hey Liam, appelèrent Bill et Gustav, viens par là!

-- Avec TES parrains, soupira Mei alors que le gamin courait à la suite des musiciens vers la cuisine.

-- …Mei…Tu t'es jamais dit que ça pourrait être…ton fils... ?

-- Hein ? Georg j'ai fait une fausse couche ! De toute façon peu importe maintenant. Liam est mon fils. Biologique ou non je m'en fiche. C'est mon fils.

-- Notre s'il te plaît, corrigea David en se collant derrière elle pour déposer ses lèvres dans son cou.

-- Notre fils…Et toi Gégé, c'est quand que tu me fait un p'tite nièce, hein ?!

-- Que ?!

-- Si tu crois que je l'ai pas vu la blonde que tu retrouve à chaque fois que tu dois faire « une course » !

-- Gnagna…

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur et la soirée continua dans cette ambiance jusqu'à ce que les jeunes s'échappent pour aller en boîte.

-- Non Liam, toi tu rentre avec moi et au dodo !

-- Mais veux aller avec Tonton… !

-- Quand tu sera plus grand. Aller, viens par la.

La brune pris son fils chancelant de fatigue dans ses bras et ils firent au revoir de la main avant de prendre le chemin du retour.

-- Je t'aime Maman.

**OoOoO _ENDE_ OoOoO **

Alors? Heureuses? lol J'vous aimes mes lectrices!!!! Mouuuuuha!!


End file.
